Mines frequently require low profile equipment and operations. To remove large quantities of materials, mines often utilize track systems that are very similar to track systems found above ground for railroads. These track systems have long steel rails laid end to end and in parallel with the parallel set of rails connected by a series of cross ties to form the rail tracks. The cross ties are usually wood, but can be of other material as well. Cars run on these track systems to remove mine material from the mine as well as to move equipment about the mine. While the track systems are very useful, the steel rails are quite heavy and installing the track systems in the restrictive confines of the mine can be extremely labor intensive as well as dangerous. The installation of the track systems requires manual handling of the steel rails, and because of their length and weight, this is extremely difficult work. The weight of the rails can lead to injuries just from moving the rails, let alone should control of the rail be lost and a person be trapped, or pinched, in some manner by the rail. Other elongated materials such as pipes, roof supports, and conduits are also moved in and out of mines. The several embodiments of the instant invention address issues of manual loading and unloading of heavy objects in confined environments.